supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nora Heart gets suspended from Oak View High School
At Mr. Holland's class [Nora is shown with earphones on while is on her phone] Mr. Holland: "Nora? Are you paying attention? Did you do your project?" Nora: "Fuck you." [Nora flips the bird] Mr. Holland: "That wasn't very nice, young lady." Nora: "Please, I can take my phone to school WHENEVER THE FUCK I WOULD FEEL LIKE!" [everyone gasps as one student giggles] Nora: "WHO THE FUCK YOU GIGGLING AT, BITCH?!" One student: "I was just joking!" Nora: "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP GIGGLING!" Mr. Holland: "I know you like your iPhone, but can you please pay attention?" Nora: "No." Mr. Holland: "For me? Please?" Nora: "Everyone is in class paying attention, you fucking dick." [all of them gasped as both students giggle] Student #1: "Did you see what she say?" Nora: "CHOKE ON A SPIKED DICK IN HELL, ASSHOLES!" Mr. Holland: "I want you to do less on your texting time and more on your studying, please?" Nora: "I. Would. Not." Mr. Holland: "School is a nice place for learning, but it is fine for people to be on their phones. But for now, if you don't stop, you will be sending out of my class for in-school suspension." Nora: "Fuck off, prick! AND YOU CAN SUCK MY CUNT!" [Nora pulls her pants down and underwear down as everyone else gasps as few students giggle] [she opens her vagina] Mr. Holland: "NORA HEART! That is inappropriate! Put your pants and underwear back on or I will send you to in-school suspension." Nora: "YOUR WIFE IS A BITCH!" [she lays down and opens her vagina with her hands] Mr. Holland: "That does it! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!" Nora: "NO ONE ACTUALLY LIKES YOU!" [Nora throws her notebook at Mr. Holland] Mr. Holland: "Stop throwing stuff or else you're suspended from school!" Nora: "EVEN YOUR PARENTS TRIED TO FUCKING ABORT YOU!" [Nora throws her shoes at Mr. Holland] Mr. Holland: "I don't tolerate this!" Nora: "YOU WILL NEVER, EVER EXIST AGAIN!" [Nora throws her chair at Mr. Holland] Mr. Holland: "Nora, please stop this this instant." [Nora scratches Mr. Holland's arm] Mr. Holland: "OUCH! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!" At the principal's office Principal Sloane: "I can't believe you have been acting like this. You were using your iPod Touch to cheat, you were looking at people's papers to cheat, you were using profanity and threatened every student with physical abuse, you were assaulting everyone, and you were hurting people's feelings. That's against the rules and you are breaking them." Nora: "I know. All because I was on my iPod Touch and Mr. Holland got mad so I told him threats, opened my vagina, threw stuff at him and scratched him." Principal Sloane: "I'm sorry, but you had 3 in-school suspensions and guess what you are getting, Nora? An out-of-school suspension because of the way you act." Nora: "What did I get in-school suspensions for?" Principal Sloane: "Well, one time you called an African-American student a racial slur and yelling "OOGA BOOGA!" at her face and you drew a blackface character to her. That hurts her feelings. But telling her to go back to Africa and go back to the jungle? That's racist. That's something on what the Ku Klux Klan can do." Nora: "That girl is a foreign exchange student from Africa!" Principal Sloane: "But that's false. Calling African-American students racial slurs, yelling "ooga booga", telling them to go back to Africa or the jungle and drawing blackface characters towards them is racist, cruel and just plain petty. People do get offended by petty things." Nora: "I know." Principal Sloane: "And one time you went into the developmental classroom and called them "retards". You pushed one disabled student with Autism and called him a "retard" and you drew ugly versions of the developmental students and label them as "retarded freaks". That's ableist and offensive towards people with disabilities." Nora: "But I hate the developmental freaks! They're retards!" Principal Sloane: "Don't say those words. That's not nice. I know few of the developmental students are non-verbal, but don't call them that." Nora: "I'm sorry." Principal Sloane: "And one time you got in-school suspension for bullying and overweight student. Her name is Heather Chapman. You kept telling her to "go eat McDonald's", calling her rude insults, pushing her, assaulting her, and mocking her. You called her a "crybaby"?" Nora: "Yes." Principal Sloane: "Why would you do that?" Nora: "Because she IS a crybaby. The reason I kept calling her insults because she are those insults I call her." Principal Sloane: "You keep using misogynistic slurs like bimbo, cunt, prick, whore, slut, bitch, tramp, skank and prostitute towards her?" Nora: "Yes, because she are the slurs I call her. She's a bimbo, a cunt, a prick, a whore, a slut, a bitch, a tramp, a skank AND A FUCKING FATASS PROSTITUTE!" Principal Sloane: "I would not tolerate the language like that young lady." Nora: "I know." Principal Sloane: "And you just vandalized an African-American girl's locker with a sentence called: OOGA BOOGA! GO BACK TO AFRICA! with the N word at the end." Nora: "All I did was to just hate African-Americans and that is it!" Eliza and Garrett talk with the principal Aftermath